


re: weapons (and you)

by scrubclub



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Academic Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archaeologist!Arya and Historian!Gendry, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Mutual Pining, Two weapon nerds talking about swords over email, and eventually falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubclub/pseuds/scrubclub
Summary: Arya Stark receives an email from fellow academic and weapons nerd Gendry Waters asking her for some (archaeological) dating advice. Friendship and flirtation and complications ensue.Told through emails, sticky notes, text messages, and the like.





	1. The Other Kind of Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Note - if you are an academic who is familiar with archeology and how it is practiced - my deepest apologies. This is purely silly and I thank you if you're able to look past the blatant inaccuracies and lack of knowledge. 
> 
> I've always wanted to attempt an epistolary story. I don't think of Arya or Gendry as particularly academic, stuffy people, so I hope that I've managed to get their personalities across while still making their attempts to sound professional evident in these emails. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are the biscuits to my tea (they make something I love even more enjoyable!) xx

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: Question for you re: weapons/dating** **

********

Hi Professor Stark,

I hope the new year is treating you well! I’m a friend of Jon’s - I hope he mentioned that he had passed your email address on to me before Christmas. If he didn’t, I promise I’m not some weirdo. 

I work at the Royal Westerosi Museum and I focus on archaic warfare and weaponry. When I grabbed dinner with Jon last week, he mentioned that his sister was an archaeologist. He didn’t seem to have a particularly nuanced grasp on your work (don’t tell him I said that), but he did say that you had participated in digs that uncovered Obsidian as far south as the Riverlands. I went home and read your writings on these digs and I felt as though I had to reach out. 

Myself and my research team are attempting to concretely connect and define the role of untreated Obsidian in the development of Valyrian Steel - a timeline that I’m sure you find as frustrating and confusing as we do. You mention in one of your papers that some of the weapons you uncovered appeared to be forged in fire, rather than crudely carved, and I think that you might have found something really special here. I’ll be honest, I jumped out of my chair in excitement when reading your notes on the site. 

I was hoping that, should you have this information available, you might be able to send me any dating info for these forged creations - even estimates would be helpful. 

Of course, I respect if your current study prevents you from disclosing any details. Any available information is appreciated and of course the museum will happily credit and compensate you for any and all of your contributions. 

Cheers, 

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: Question for you re: weapons/dating****

********

Hi Doctor Waters,

Unsurprisingly, Jon did not tell me that he had passed my info on to his friend (are you one of the guys who lived with him during his first couple years at uni?) and I have to say, I looked at your subject line and expected either a threat or a come on or both. So your totally professional and academic message was a welcome surprise.

I’m so glad someone else is excited about these weapons - I’ve been freaking out for weeks! I’ve attached close up photos for you and your team to check out - look at the handle on that axe, it’s absolutely stunning work. I’ve also attached the dating information we currently have for these ones. The accuracy is somewhat in question because they were found with crude weapons that look as if they were made by a far less advanced society. 

I hope this is useful. Let me know if you crack any codes or solve our Valyrian Steel mystery - glad to hear I’m not alone in my suffering over that. My advisor (Brienne Tarth, you’ve almost definitely read her work and I can promise that she’s as smart as she sounds) would love for our teams to work together on this, so let’s keep in touch. 

Have a good one. Also, you can just call me Arya. 

Thx,

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: RE: RE: Question for you re: weapons/dating****

********

Hi Arya,

Gods, I’m so sorry about the subject thing - I can’t believe I didn’t even consider that the word “dating” could come across as romantic, rather than a reference to the age of spears and axes. Maybe I should get out more. Anyway, my apologies.

And yes, I did live with Jon during undergrad. I spent every other night trying to get him to turn down his depressing emo music. 

Now, regarding those photographs - wow! That axe is almost perfectly preserved - I bet it’s absolutely gorgeous in person. My team and I have printed the pictures out and taped them to our whiteboard to cheer us up as we puzzle over this project. 

As for the dating info - thank you! I see what you mean about the crude weapons - how odd that tools of such different intricacies and apparently from hundreds of years apart would be preserved together. But this information does essentially confirm that the forging of Obsidian in fire was practiced at some point during the Late Feudal Age, which definitely could have contributed to the renewed formation of Valyrian Steel in Westeros. 

My team and I would obviously love to work with you and Dr. Tarth going forward. Since my background is more historical than archaeological, I was wondering if you had any suggested reading that might help fill any holes in my knowledge. Let me know if anything springs to mind!

Please don't call me Doctor Waters. I feel very pretentious but they won't allow me to take it out of my signature. 

Anyway - talk soon,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Question for you re: weapons/dating****

********

Hi Dr. Gendry,

Were you the roommate who knocked Ramsay Bolton out in a bar fight or were you the one who once accidentally hugged Jon so hard that you cracked his rib? 

Glad to hear you liked the photos! If you’re ever in the area, you should stop by and see these beauties first hand - they really are wonderfully created weapons.

Here are my must-reads:

The Ancient North: A Compendium Ancient Human Life Beyond The Wall by Dr. Mance Rayder  
Obsidian and its Properties by Eddison Tollett (I warn you that this gets a bit boring, but it has some fascinating observations from early digs)  
A Revised Overview of Archaic Warfare in Westeros by Dr. Brienne Tarth (I’m biased, but this is the absolute bible on everything we know about the creation, use, and preservation of these tools)  
Gods, Graves, and Swords: An Archaeological Journey Through Westeros by Maester Aemon (I have lost my copy of this and cannot find a decent one anywhere - but if you can track a copy down it is a treasure)  
Dragonglass Preserved: How I Uncovered The Most Important Archeological Site in Northern Westeros by Harrold Hardyng (lots of integral first hand information, even if the author is a total knob)

I have a favour to ask you in return - Brienne mentioned that your department has some examples of Braavosi-style blades on display. Would I be able to come and take a closer look at them some time? I’m totally obsessed with how delicately Braavosi swords are made, and I’d love to check out the balance and craftsmanship on those specimens. There’s one little blade I saw depicted in a particularly detailed Northern tapestry years ago and I’ve been searching high and low for anything that resembles it, and my gut says that Braavosi examples could be the place to start. 

Let me know if that might be possible,

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Question for you re: weapons/dating****

********

Have just realized that it is perhaps inappropriate to call a fellow member of the field a “total knob”. Please disregard that and pretend that I have acted completely professionally.

Thanks - A

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Question for you re: weapons/dating****

********

Hi Arya,

I’m the one who knocked Ramsay Bolton out, but I promise that it was justified. Please don’t think of me as some drunken idiot who punches people out at bars. I was totally sober when I punched Bolton out. 

I might take you up on that offer to see the axes in person - is there a time that would work best for me to pop in at the uni? As for you stopping by to see the Braavosi-style pieces we have, you are welcome anytime. They are beautiful - and all made in Westeros, based on the evidence we have. There seems to have been a surge in the popularity of Water Dancer swordplay that started after the War for the Dawn! 

I’m around on weekdays during normal business hours (and often long after that). Come by whenever suits you. 

Thank you for the suggestions. I’ve heard great things about Rayder’s text so I’ve put in a loan request from the library and I look forward to diving in! And I believe that I actually have a copy of Gods, Graves, and Swords somewhere in my bookshelf - unless I’ve loaned it to a colleague. I will try to track it down for you cause it’s a beautiful edition of the work - it’s got illustrations by the Maester himself. I think you’d love it.

And by the way - I will keep this brief in the name of professionalism, and to stop myself from going on any sort of keyboard rant - I agree re: Hardyng. Absolute wanker. 

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Question for you re: weapons/dating****

********

I wouldn’t judge you for punching out Ramsay Bolton drunk or sober. 

I’ll try to stop by to see those swords next week! 

Glad you feel the same about HH. Perhaps we can discuss our thoughts on him further over some stunningly preserved Braavosi blades.

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Question for you re: weapons/dating****

********

Sounds like a plan! 

Looking forward to meeting you and telling you all about the time I had to work a booth at a convention with our dear friend Harrold. 

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

 

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: Braavosi swords****

********

Doctor Waters,

What terrible timing I have - your colleague Podrick said that you had been called in to emergency guest lecture at the university this morning. What are the chances?? 

Pod was very helpful, though. He showed me your entire collection of Braavosi blades, and even let me hold one (with gloves, of course). The balance was beautiful - whoever did the restoration work on these pieces knew what they were doing. Pod is such a charmer, it must be a blast working with him! 

I’m sure I’ll be back to see those swords again - hopefully my timing is better in the future.

Also, I’ve left Pod my copy of Rayder’s textbook to pass on to you since I know that it’s always a nightmare to get out of any library. 

Let me know how your lecture went, Doc.

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**A sticky note left on the desk of Gendry Waters attached to a copy of The Ancient North by Mance Rayder:**

“A cute girl came in looking for you today. Was confused til I realized she was looking for your swords and not for you personally. I took good care of her.

Her name was Arya Stark and she left this book for you. Very cute. Like the professor you wanna bone cute. Do we know if she’s single? - P” 

-

**A sticky note left on the desk of Podrick Payne:**

“Stop leaving notes objectifying our professional contacts on my desk for anyone to see - G.”

-

**A sticky note left on the desk of Gendry Waters:**

“K I’ll text you about it next time. Chill. - P”

-

**A handwritten inscription on the inside cover of Arya Stark’s copy of The Ancient North by Mance Rayder:**

“Property of Arya Stark. If you lose it you have to buy me a new copy and I’ll never talk to you again.” 

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: RE: Braavosi swords****

********

Hi Arya,

Sorry to have missed you! I’m thrilled Pod was helpful - he sure is charming haha. Very glad you and him got along so well. 

And I’ll admit I’m flattered - I was in charge of cleaning those swords up and attempting to make them presentable for display and study. They are gorgeous specimens - the details in the handles wow me every time. I’m glad you got to test the balance. The fact that they’ve held up so well after so many years is stunning! 

Thank you for the book! I’ll take good care of it, I promise. 

I stopped by your department on my way out of the lecture (What a nightmare, by the way. I don’t think I’m cut out to speak about medieval uses for iron in front of hundreds of zoned-out undergraduates. I don’t think any of them absorbed a single word I said.) but the girl at the desk said you weren’t around, and I didn’t want to bother her about the axes. She gave me her card and said I could call her back later, but I figured it made more sense to email you directly. Hopefully we can time things better in the future.

Please stop calling me Doctor.

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: beth.cassel@klu.edu  
**Subject: Visitor for you****

********

Hi Arya, 

A man from the museum was asking for you on Friday - he said his name was Gendry Waters and he didn’t say what he was here for. I gave him a card but I haven’t heard from him. Let me know if he gets in touch.

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: RE: Braavosi swords****

********

****

To Gendry Waters, PhD,

Whatever they pay you at that museum, it’s not enough! Those swords are absolutely perfect - you are an archaeologist’s dream. There’s nothing worse than passing on an artifact and seeing it mishandled by those careless museum guys!

Side note - I think you made quite the impression on our administrative assistant. She’s asked about you three or four times since last Friday and blushes every time. Should I pass on your info? I can find out what kind of flowers she likes quite easily, should you want to send her some. Let me know ;)

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Braavosi swords****

********

********

Hi Arya,

Again, you flatter me, though I’m not sure what you mean by “careless museum guys”. We take utmost care with every piece with deal with, regardless of how much dirt and sand and damage you lot send it in with :)

And I think perhaps your administrative assistant was just shocked to see a 30-year-old instead of the wrinkly old men she might have expected from the Archaic Warfare wing of the RWM. 

If she wants to send me flowers, though, I’m partial to tulips. 

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **Subject: Come see this grave with us  
! This message has been marked high priority by the sender **

********

********

Gendry!!

I know that I should probably wait and send this in the morning instead of at 2am, but I’m too keyed up to wait! Our team up in the Riverlands just contacted us to tell us that they found a gravesite this afternoon! And based on the first grave they’ve started to poke around in, the bodies seem to have been buried with all sorts of Obsidian weaponry!! Dr. Tarth is heading up tomorrow and I’m joining her for the weekend. She suggested I invite you along since you’re such an expert on weapons. Having someone on hand to help us sort through some of these treasures would be amazing.

I know that this is short notice and I completely understand if you’ve already got plans - what with it being Valentine’s Day this Saturday and all - but if you’d like to join us we would love to have you! Tell your Valentine that you’ll take her on two dates next weekend and buy her a thousand tulips. I’m only sort of joking.

I’ll book train tickets and lodging tomorrow (all courtesy of the uni, of course), so if you want in just let me know,

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: RE: Come see this grave with us****

********

********

Hi,

Wow! How exciting! You called me Gendry! 

In all seriousness, this site sounds absolutely thrilling. I’m in, just let me know what train to catch and what I need to bring.

I had totally forgotten it was Valentine’s Day! I guess that’s what happens when you spend most of your time holed up in an office with axes and spears. But spending Valentine’s Day with yourself, a bunch of decomposing bodies, and some dusty weapons sounds alright to me. 

See you Friday,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: RE: Come see this grave with us****

********

********

Dr. Waters,

You’ve made my day! Brienne and I are so excited to have a fellow arsenal nerd to help us sift through these bad boys. 

All you need to bring is your mind and a notepad and perhaps a few changes of clothes, because there will be a lot of dust and dirt, as I’m sure you would expect. 

I’ve booked us on the 2pm train tomorrow up to Twins - Brienne will meet us there and get us to site. Be at Blackwater Station at 1pm. I’ll be under the statue of Baelor. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Come see this grave with us****

********

********

Professor Stark,

Sounds good to me. See you at 1 tomorrow. 

Gendry

Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum


	2. Textbook Flirtation

**A series of text messages exchanged between Gendry Waters and Podrick Payne:**

Pod: Well?

Pod: She’s hot, right?

Gendry: I haven’t met up with her yet. Can you settle down?

Pod: If she’s spending Valentine’s Day with you she’s gotta be single right? Can you put in a word for me?

Gendry: Not necessarily and no.

Pod: Why not?

Gendry: Oh no

Pod: What?

Gendry: She’s hot.

Pod: Told you!

-

**A series of tweets from Myranda Royce, a beauty vlogger with a small online following:**

**2:25 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

when you were hoping to sleep on the train ride home but the couple across from you will not stop talking <<<<<<

**2:28 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

shut upppppppp omg 

**2:30 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

Lowkey want to interrupt to ask where she got her turtleneck, tho. Girl serving looks for that V-day weekend away. 

**2:44 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

They’ve been talking about a history textbook for literally 20 mins non-stop. These two are proof that there’s someone out there for everyone, loves. 

**2:58 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

He’s fit tho. Have decided to postpone my nap to watch her smile every time he finishes one of her sentences. They cute, they cute.

**3:03 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

OMG. YOU GUYS. THEY’RE NOT DATING. 

**3:03 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

THEY’RE COWORKERS ON A BUSINESS TRIP. 

**3:05 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

HE SUPER AWKWARDLY ASKED IF SHE CANCELLED VALENTINES PLANS TO BE THERE AND SHE BLUSHED HARD Y’ALL OMG OMG

**3:05 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

SHE SAID NO

**3:06 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

OK WE HAVE CONFIRMED THAT THEY BOTH HAD NO VDAY PLANS. Time to use this business trip to get busy...

**3:15 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

SMH they went back to talking about history. Nap time for Randa! 

**3:18 PM @RosFrey:**

@RandaRoyceXO Nooo I’m invested in this now

**3:18 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

@RosFrey I’ll post an update when they stop using big words LOL

**3:47 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

Ok, time to check in on the nerdy couple - she is explaining something about arrowheads (wtf) and he’s giving her major heart eyes. Where’s the man who looks at me like that when I talk lipliner. 

**3:50 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

….he just took his sweater off and he’s JACKED. Homegirl is staring. Same TBH.

**3:53 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

She just told him how excited she is to hold his swords… I’m shook. 

**3:54 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

Oh LOL she meant it literally. Sounds like he’s got actual swords at his office. I forgot they were nerds. 

**3:59 PM @MyaStoned:**

@RandaRoyceXO No way, she knew what she was doing. Boy needs to take a hint.

**4:00 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

@MyaStoned HAHA agree x

**4:59 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

Ahahahaha he mentioned that he considered shaving his head and she basically yelled that he shouldn’t. Girl we’ve all been there. 

**5:15 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

She’s asking him about a bar fight he got into once...

**5:16 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

Ok this is definitely a turn on for her. Our girl is ready to jump him. He’s playing it down but you know he’s proud af. Babes, this is too good. 

**5:29 PM @Bellaaaa:**

@RandaRoyceXO Have they noticed you eavesdropping yet? 

**5:31 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

@Bellaaaa They would have to look away from each other for that to happen ha x

**5:45 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

Girl just pulled her hair out of her bun and shook it out SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE’S DOING AND ITS WORKING 

**5:53 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

Noooo they’re getting off the train!

**5:55 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

He took her bag down from the overhead rack even though she insisted she didn’t need help and she shoved his arm! I’m screaming!! Feel that bicep up, girl!!

**5:57 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

Officially waving bye to them now. Hope they fall in love and exchange loads of nerdy dirty talk xx

**6:05 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

I’m bored now, send me vlog ideas xx

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: beth.cassel@klu.edu  
**Subject: Well?****

********

You’ve just spent four hours on a train with him… What do you think? I wasn’t exaggerating, right? How pretty is he?

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: Well?****

********

Beth,

Yes, he’s very handsome, but I do think he’s far too old for you! You’re young, you should have your sights set on someone youthful and spry and well below the age of thirty. But no, I’ll admit you did not exaggerate - and he’s pretty funny, too! And smart, but that was to be expected. It was actually quite a fun train ride up, it seemed to go by in a flash! 

I’ll try to find out if he has a younger brother for you. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: beth.cassel@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: RE: Well?****

********

OMG Arya I do NOT have my sights set on Dr. Waters. He’s like a full decade older than me… gross! I meant that you should date him, duh! 

Why do you think I kept asking if he’d been in touch with you? You guys are into the same battle stuff and he’s a total hottie. You can tell he’s got a _body_ under those boring sweaters. He could be the Indiana Jones to your… female Indiana Jones. 

Have a fun weekend! Try to be a romantic for once - it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow!

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Well?****

********

Beth,

Don’t be ridiculous. Dr Waters and I are colleagues and friends but really I hardly know him. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: B &B booking ****

********

Beth,

I adore you and I love the enthusiasm and dedication you bring to your position. Because of this, I will assume that the one room (with one bed!) booked for myself and Dr. Waters at this charming bed & breakfast was a coincidental error, and in no way some sort of scheme on your part. 

Luckily, the owners have an extra room available so we will be sleeping separately. Please be more careful in the future. 

Thanks, 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: beth.cassel@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: B &B booking ****

********

Hi Arya,

How funny, I have no idea how that could have happened. My sincerest apologies for the complications. Having said that - life handed you some lemons… perhaps you should have made lemonade.

Something to sleep on (alone, apparently),

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: Thank you (for the weekend and the sweater)****

********

Hi Arya,

Hope you’ve gotten some rest after last weekend - I had no idea archaeologists could go so hard. I still can’t believe the whole team was up at the crack of dawn to unearth more bones after the amount that was drunk the night before. 

Anyway, I wanted to thank both you and Dr Tarth for such a wonderful experience. I can’t believe we found such a vast range of weaponry all in one place. I think you’re onto something with your theory that the people of post-Rebellion Westeros may have both crafted their own Obsidian tools _and_ used ancient daggers and spears. Fascinating! We will have to dig into this further (apologies for the terrible pun). 

I was also wondering when would be best for me to drop your sweatshirt back to you. I still can’t believe everything I own got so dusty and dirty - even though you had warned me! Lucky that you had Jon’s old sweater on hand for the trip home - I’m not sure I would have fit into an Arya-sized one, haha. If I stop by the uni sometime this week to drop it off would that work for you?

And please keep me posted on that Braavosi Sealord's tomb dig you mentioned. That would be such a fascinating way to spend the Spring - they’d be crazy not to accept your request and have you along! Plus, it would be cool to compare real Braavosi swords with the Westerosi replications we’ve got here at the museum.

Talk soon,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: Thank you (for the weekend and the sweater)****

********

Gendry,

Sorry you boring museum folk can’t always keep up with us! I do think we accomplished some excellent work this weekend, though, hungover or not. Brienne and I are working on compiling any sources that could imply use of pre-Conquest Obsidian tools alongside re-forged post-Rebellion Obsidian weapons. I was thinking that Rayder’s text might be hiding some clues, so let me know if anything jumps out at you. 

As for the sweater, you’re very welcome! Even if the sleeves of my Jon-sized sweater didn’t quite reach your wrists, I am glad it had uses beyond being my most comfortable lazy-girl set of pyjamas. Drop it back anytime this week, I should be around :)

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: RE: Thank you (for the weekend and the sweater)****

********

Just to be clear, I didn’t wear the sweater to bed this weekend. I wore other, less comfortable pyjamas. You did not spend the afternoon in a gross, slept-in sweater.

Also, I’ve just heard that Dr. Ned Dayne (He works down at UDorne, smart guy) is going to Braavos for the dig, so I’m not sure my chances are high, since the spots were already so limited and I haven’t even completed my PhD yet. But more time spent working out this Obsidian question with you is hardly a bad thing, right?

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: RE: RE: Thank you (for the weekend and the sweater)****

********

********

Hi Arya,

I’ve never heard of this Dr. Ned Dayne character, but the Braavosi team is stupid if they’ve taken him over you. Ned Dayne can keep his titles - you deserved that spot!

Also - I spotted a note in Rayder’s book about a stash of Dragonglass daggers hidden away for safekeeping - see attached photo for the full quote - think it might be telling us anything? Would love your thoughts on it. 

See you soon - I'm hoping to drop your sweater off this afternoon,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com  
** **From: arya.stark@klu.edu  
**Subject: Braavos!****

********

********

Gendry!

My apologies for talking your ear off about that Rayder passage yesterday (and for grabbing your wrist in excitement when we found that second note about weapon storage beyond the wall - Brienne keeps trying to remind me that I have a vice-like grip that can be intimidating and aggressive in a way that is generally not appropriate for the workplace). 

This could be it, though, Gendry! These weapons were buried and preserved, dug up, used again, and then buried again - I think Dr. Rayder’s implication that these daggers in the far North were meant to be found is key. We are onto something here!

Anyway, I wanted you to be the first (aside from Brienne, who is always first to know everything around here) to know that the team from Braavos wants me this Spring! Three whole months digging up the Sealord’s tombs! I leave in just over a week, so I’m sort of a mix of excitement and panic at the moment. It’s happening very quickly and part of me is worried they’ll realize that I’m not qualified for this and send me home as soon as I step off the boat. Oh, but think of the swords we’ll be studying! I’ll send you photos for comparison, obviously. 

Of course we’ll stay in touch - I’ll still be working with you and Brienne, so you won’t stop receiving these emails! Maybe we can Skype too. Either way, you aren’t rid of me quite yet. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: RE: Braavos!****

********

********

Arya!!!

That is amazing news! Congratulations!! I’m so glad they are smart enough to recognize how valuable you’ll be to that dig. Go find some swords and send me photos so we can wince at how poor Westerosi blacksmiths were compared to the flair of those in Essos. 

I’m glad we will still be able to chat about the Obsidian - I’ll admit it would have broken my heart a little bit to lose you as a sounding board for every silly theory that pops into my head. I look forward to carrying on with yourself and Dr. Tarth. 

Don’t panic - you belong there as much as, if not more, than everyone else. You’re far smarter than most people I know who call themselves Dr., myself included. 

Typing this gingerly, as my wrists are still recovering from your vice-like, intimidating, aggressive, and inappropriate grip,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**An unsent message in Gendry Waters’ drafts folder:**

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu  
** **From: gwaters@rwm.com  
**Subject: Friday night****

********

********

Hi Arya,

I was wondering if you might want to grab dinner this Friday night. There’s a really great pizza place not far from the museum that has a surprisingly decent wine list. I thought that we could discuss that Rayder passage in more detail - or we could take a break from work, if that’s something either of us might be capable of! Whatever you would prefer. 

I promise that it’s not a habit of mine to ask colleagues out to dinner. I suppose that might be because most of my colleagues don’t make me feel like my heart my give out every time they touch me oh Gods I can’t believe I’ve typed this out there is no way I’m going to hit send on this.

Yours, completely pathetically,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**A note placed on top of Gendry Waters’ copy of Gods, Graves, and Swords: An Archaeological Journey Through Westeros by Maester Aemon, left on Arya Stark’s desk the day before she leaves for Braavos**

Arya 

Dr. Waters stopped by to give you this. He said that you had lost your copy and wanted to lend you his. He was disappointed to have missed you but sends his best. 

Brienne.

-

**A small sticky note placed on top of Gendry Waters’ copy of Gods, Graves, and Swords: An Archaeological Journey Through Westeros by Maester Aemon, left on Arya Stark’s desk the day before she leaves for Braavos**

He looked absolutely devastated that he didn't get to say goodbye. Full puppy-dog eyes.

Beth xx

-

**A note tucked into Gendry Waters’ copy of Gods, Graves, and Swords: An Archaeological Journey Through Westeros by Maester Aemon, left on Arya Stark’s desk the day before she leaves for Braavos**

Finally tracked down my copy of this. Take care of it (and yourself) in Braavos. x


	3. The Only Way is Essos

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: brienne.tarth@klu.edu**  
**CC: ppayne@rwm.com; gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: Braavosi-style sword found at Storm’s End**

Arya, 

I hope you have settled in with your Braavosi team well. Please send my best to Dr. Dayne - he’s such a lovely young man. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen him. 

I wanted to send you an update from Storm’s End - I mentioned this dig during our Skype call last week. In one of the Storm King tombs, we found a rather unique sword. Dr. Waters immediately said we had to send you a photograph, and I quite agree. Does it not remind you of the sword from that Northern tapestry we found a few years ago? I’ve attached a photograph for comparison - Dr. Waters noted that the handles were almost identical.

We will keep you updated with any further finds. We are making good progress on the ancient Obsidian paper - thank you for your input. Dr. Waters will likely want to chat with you about that - I will let the two of you arrange a call. 

Brienne

Dr. Brienne Tarth  
Head of Archeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: brienne.tarth@klu.edu**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**CC: ppayne@rwm.com; gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: Braavosi-style swords found near Storm’s End**

Hi Brienne, 

Braavos is wonderful! It’s hard to believe that a month has passed already. Ned sends his love - he is such a great guy, I’m so glad to have him around. He says he would love to meet you all when we get back to Westeros! We’ll all have to go for a drink or something. 

I’ll be honest, that sword has left me rather speechless! Dr. Waters is right - the handles are the practically same! I cannot wait to get back and see it in person. It looks Westerosi-forged based on the image - do we have any notion of where in Westeros it was made? I’ve shown it to Ned and the team here, and all of them noted how “boring” the colours in the handle are - they’re all used to the vibrant colours used in Essos, I suppose. So I’m very glad I have you lot to be excited with!

Gendry, I’ll message you shortly and we can set up a call time. 

Talk soon!

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Gendry Waters and Podrick Payne:**

Pod: How are you holding up, mate?

Pod: “he’s such a great guy”... she’s totally getting some

Gendry: Not our business

Pod: bet you’re looking forward to grabbing a drink with him

Gendry: I’m sure he’s a nice guy

Pod: man you are so boring

Pod: also Davos came by and said we had too much clutter on our desks

Gendry: Ah he’s been saying that for months. His desk is worse anyway. 

Pod: hah that’s exactly what I told him. 

Pod: btw, that friend of Ros’ asked about you again

Gendry: Still not interested

Pod: why not? she’s hot, she’s in Westeros, and she’s not fucking some Dornish guy while you mope over her

Gendry: fuck off, Pod

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Skype**

Hey Doc,

Are you free tomorrow to Skype about this Obsidian thing? Maybe 7pm my time (4pm for you)? Also, have you checked your mailbox at the museum recently? 

While I have you alone, can we talk about that sword? I try to keep things professional when I’m writing to Brienne because she is so serious (bless her) but WOW! I am losing it over here. She's _stunning_. Gendry, if you let anyone besides yourself come _close_ to the cleaning and restoration process of that blade, I will use the blade on you. 

Let me know about tomorrow evening - I’ve missed bothering you with this stuff :)

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**A postcard sent to Gendry Waters from Arya Stark.**

Hi Gendry!

I found this at the gift shop of the Sealord’s Palace Museum and knew I had to send it to you. Who knew that even museum gift shops liked to sell stuff that make fun of nerds who work at museums? 

Hope you’re having a blast with Brienne over at Storm’s End. I hear it’s beautiful - you’ll have to give me the full tour when I get back. 

Also, this copy of Aemon’s text is sooo gorgeous - thanks again for letting me borrow it. 

Arya x 

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: Skype**

Hi Arya,

4pm tomorrow is perfect. And I finally received your postcard! We all got a good laugh out of it, thank you for thinking of us. 

I will guard this sword with my life, I promise. I hope to have it looking shiny and ready for detailed study by the time you get back. If it’s not, feel free to use it on me. It would be an honour to go out at the hands of something so beautiful. 

Looking forward to catching up! Pod just sent me some useful notes from a revised edition of Rayder’s book, so we can go over those when we chat. 

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: FWD: RE: Skype**

Hi Beth,

This is humiliating but I don’t know who else to ask. When Dr. Waters uses the word “beautiful” in the attached email, he’s referring to the sword, right? I’ve spent my entire day thinking about this and I’ve got fifteen minutes until I have to video chat with him and I want to know if I’m crazy for thinking he might have been flirting with me. 

Please advise. 

Do not tell Brienne about this,

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: FWD: RE: Skype**

Arya,

Gods, I think this is the best email I’ve ever received. I’m going to give up on my dreams of becoming an archeologist and pursue a career as an advice columnist. 

This is tricky. Dr. Waters has never struck me as the type of guy to flirt so audaciously, so I do think that his flirtation here was likely accidental. Having said that, he definitely thinks you are beautiful and you should definitely tease him about this. Bring it up and see how flustered he gets (my bet is that he will be _very_ flustered).

Every time he stops by to chat with Brienne, he looks at your office a little wistfully, waiting for the woman he pines for to return to him. 

Maybe I should give up on the advice columnist dream and write romance novels...What do you think? 

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: FWD: RE: Skype**

Hi Beth,

This was no help at all. I'm not going to mention this to him or to anyone else, ever. Do not become an advice columnist. In fact, let’s both pretend this exchange never happened.

Oh, he’s calling me. Have a good week, Beth. Focus on your studies. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**A portion of a Skype call between Arya Stark and Gendry Waters**

Arya: Still can’t hear you!

Arya: There’s something wrong with my computer I think

Arya: Stop replying by talking I can’t hear you

Gendry: Oops, sorry

Gendry: We can just use the chat function, right?

Arya: Yeah this works. We can just stare at each other silently as we type. Totally normal.

Gendry: We can turn the video off if you want

Arya: No!

Arya: No this is good, it’s nice to see you. Cool beard.

Gendry: Thanks, I’m about to trim it. I was down in Storm’s End all week and forgot my razor. 

Gendry: It’s nice to see you, too, though. Cute hat. 

Arya: Oh gods. 

Arya: Forgot I was wearing that. 

Gendry: Put it back on! You looked like Indiana Jones. 

Arya: Shut up

Gendry: Great sweater, too. 

Arya: Oh yes, you’ve caught me in my sexiest pair of pyjamas. How very unprofessional of me.

Gendry: Dr Tarth would be scandalized 

Arya: You joke but if Brienne found out I video chatted with an associate from the Royal Westerosi Museum while I wasn’t wearing a bra she would almost definitely faint 

Gendry: Would it help for Brienne to know that I am also not wearing a bra? 

Arya: Prove it

Gendry: Professor Stark it’s hardly appropriate to ask a colleague to undress on camera

Arya: I hope you know that watching you blush furiously as you type the witty cool-guy responses makes this far funnier

Gendry: Alright maybe we should turn the video off

Arya: No! Take a joke, Waters

Gendry: Actually it is good that we’ve kept the video on so that I can show you…

Arya: oh GODS

Arya: It is beautiful

Arya: It’s so long

Arya: I can’t wait to hold it! Gendry, I really think this is the one I’ve been searching for.

Arya: You better keep it safe until I get back

Arya: No don’t put it away 

Gendry: I have to if I want to type. But it’s quite impressive, isn’t it?

Arya: It’s stunning

Gendry: Just wait til you see it in person

Arya: I can’t wait

Gendry: It will look far cleaner by then, I promise.

Arya: Oh Ned just walked in

Arya: One sec

Arya: He says hello

Gendry: Oh. Hi Ned

Gendry: We should probably get going on this work

Gendry: Whenever you’re ready..

Arya: Sorry!

Arya: Ned is very affectionate, haha. Far more of a hugger than I am. 

Arya: Hey my mic is off, right? You can’t hear my side, can you?

Gendry: Nope, don’t worry. 

Gendry: So, this paper. I’ll send you the file with Pod’s notes now. 

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Arya Stark and Ned Dayne:**

Arya: you are so lucky my mic was off

Ned: Arya he’s hot

Arya: not the point!!!

Arya: you said, word-for-word, “Oh, is this the one you want to bone?” 

Arya: HE WAS RIGHT THERE NED

Ned: and he heard nothing, because your mic was off

Ned: he totally looked annoyed when I hugged you

Arya: he wanted to focus on our work

Ned: he wanted to focus on you not getting felt up by a handsome Dornish professor 

Ned: should we pretend to date? 

Arya: go to bed, Ned. you have a boyfriend. 

Ned: he’d be cool with it.

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: File with edits**

Hey Gendry,

I’ve attached the file with my edits to that section per what we discussed last week. It was nice to talk to you and see your face (even though we couldn’t properly talk). 

Hope we can chat again soon! 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: File with edits**

Hi Arya,

It was nice to catch up last week - thanks for being so quick with those edits! I’m sure we’ll have more to work through between this Storm’s End dig and this Obsidian paper we’re trying to get finished. 

In the meantime, I’ve sent some photos of the progress I’ve made with this sword. Brienne came by the museum to check it out yesterday and noticed that it bore a some sort of marking near the hilt. We’re carefully cleaning that bit now, so hopefully it might give us an answer about why a tapestry from Winterfell depicted a sword buried in Storm’s End. I will keep you in the loop!

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: File with edits**

Gendry,

Thank you for those photos. I’m glad my baby is in good hands. Please keep me posted on that marking! 

I’ve attached a photo of a cool spear we found in the Sealord catacombs last week (please ignore Ned, he’s being silly). Thought it was the kind of thing you might be into! 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Gendry Waters and Podrick Payne:**

Gendry: so I think she’s dating the Dornish prof

Pod: :(

Pod: i was rooting for you man

Pod: what has brought you to this conclusion

Gendry: she sent me a photo that features him hugging her from behind real tight

Pod: maybe they’re just really close friends

Gendry: he was also wearing that old sweater that she wears to bed

Pod: hey she also let you borrow that

Gendry: she was wearing it to bed when we spoke that week

Gendry: plus, there was that whole flirty exchange she didn’t want overheard when we skyped

Pod: damn

Pod: so can I set you up with Mel now?

Gendry: no

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Hello!?**

Gendry,

It’s been weeks! Have you had any luck with that mark on the sword? I haven’t heard from you in ages. Did something happen to it? Are you avoiding me because you ruined the single most important artifact in my world? I promise I won’t stab you, I just want you to be honest with me.

Also, I might stab you.

Let me know!

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: Hello!?**

Hi Arya,

Your sword is perfectly fine and definitely does not need to make its way through my abdomen. I wasn’t going to tell you until we had heard back with confirmation from Deepwood Labs about a couple of things, but we think that the marking by the hilt was a ancient symbol of Winterfell. So the likelihood of this sword and the sword in the tapestry being connected seems relatively high! Now we just need to figure out why it was buried with a Storm King and his family! 

Sorry for the lack of updates - I think Brienne will be sending you a whole heap of items to review for our Obsidian report shortly. Enjoy that!

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: Hello!?**

Gendry,

Who said anything about your abdomen? I would go for the artery in your leg - let you bleed out slowly. But no need for that if the sword is safe :)

I am totally obsessed by this sword’s journey now - we’ll have to dig into the lords of the Stormlands and figure out if any Northerners hung around with them for any significant period of time. 

Thanks for the warning. I’ve just received five emails from Brienne. Wish me luck!

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Hello!?**

Hi Arya,

Do you always put this much thought into how you’d kill your colleagues? 

Good luck!

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hello!?**

No, you’re just special, Gendry. Take care of that sword. x

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: brienne.tarth@klu.edu**  
**CC: ppayne@rwm.com; gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: Braavosi-style sword found at Storm’s End**

Hello Arya, 

We are all looking forward to seeing you in a couple of weeks! Hard to believe that three months have passed so swiftly. We can’t wait to show you the site at Storm’s End and give you a full in-person overview of that report on our Obsidian hypothesis that we are so close to publishing. I’ve attached the most recent edits - please look over them and get back to us if you feel that anything is unclear or missing. 

Dr. Dayne got in touch with me and mentioned that you were planning on visiting him for a weekend in Dorne come Autumn. Dorne is beautiful in the fall, you will love it. Perhaps Dr. Dayne can join us for a day in Storm’s End! I’m sure he would love to see the work we’ve been doing. 

Please send any edits when possible! 

All the best,

Brienne

Dr. Brienne Tarth  
Head of Archeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Gendry Waters and Podrick Payne:**

Pod: Do you think Arya calls him Doctor when they fuck?

Gendry: Why are you like this?

Pod: Cause you’re so easy to wind up. Seriously though she’s going to Dorne. Sounds serious. 

Gendry: Sure does

Pod: Oh cheer up

Pod: You’re a hot, single doctor with a killer body and a half decent flat. I’d fuck you! Go pick up a girl at a bar and have some meaningless sex and get over it.

Gendry: I’m very sure that is not what I’m looking for. Thank you for calling me hot, though. You’re very handsome too. 

Pod: Thanks, mate. If mindless sex is off the table, how about a proper date? 

Pod: Mel’s still single… 

Pod: Just one date

Pod: Take her to dinner, see if there’s a spark! 

Gendry: I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this but fine.

Pod: Finally! You won’t regret it. She’s [?]. 

Gendry: What is that 

Pod: A flame emoji. Seven hells, Waters, update your phone. 

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Hi there**

Hi Gendry!

I know I wasn’t supposed to be back for another week, but the team in Braavos didn’t need as many hands on deck as they expected for the clean-up of the site, so I’m back and ready to see my baby. 

I've only just landed so I think I’ll get take-out, shower, and then pass out, but I just wanted to give you a heads up that I might be unable to resist a visit to your office tomorrow morning. 

Looking forward to seeing that sword (and you, I guess),

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to make Ned the snobby rich boy foil to Gendry, but apparently he ended up being supportive and definitely not interested in Arya Like That. Thank you for all of the comments, I love reading them! Apologies for the TOWIE chapter title, some things just can't be avoided. x


	4. Have It In Writing

**A series of text messages sent from Melisandre Asshai to Podrick Payne:**

Mel: Tonight was terrible and full of awkwardness

Mel: I was promised a hot date with a hot guy and all I got was a guy who checks out another (not even that pretty) girl and half of a Caprese salad because he asked for the bill before I could finish eating.

Mel: You seriously owe me one, Podrick

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Podrick Payne and Gendry Waters:**

Pod: Morning, mate

Pod: Mel texted me. 

Gendry: Can we talk about this when I get to the office? 

Pod: Absolutely not

Pod: You got the bill before she had finished her meal?? 

Pod: I thought you a gentleman at very least 

Pod: Tell me everything or I’m going to assume the worst of you.

Gendry: Gods, fine. Where to start?

Gendry: She insisted we sit in this tiny booth and cozied right up to me. She’s very pretty, I’ll give you that, but she’s quite... intense

Pod: You’re such a prude, Waters. 

Gendry: She had her hand in my shirt, Pod! Undid my top three buttons, started feeling me up before our food had even arrived! 

Pod: Sounds fun [?]. You’ve got nice pecs, I can’t blame her.

Pod: That’s a smirking emoji, btw. 

Gendry: WE WERE IN PUBLIC POD!! SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE TRYING TO EAT THEIR PASTA IN PEACE! There were kids in that restaurant.

Pod: So?? What was Mel wearing? She wore this ultra low-cut red dress the first time Ros introduced us... Unbelievable. I can’t believe you messed this up. 

Gendry: She wore a black dress and some red lipstick that ended up all over my jaw and my ear and my collar. The waitress couldn’t look me in the eye. Completely humiliating.

Gendry: We must have looked like a pair of horny teenagers 

Pod: Still mate, you could have let her finish her salad!

Gendry: She was welcome to stay and eat! I just couldn’t stick around for more of her public foreplay. 

Pod: Seven hells, you are an asshole. She also said you checked out another girl but I’m going to assume that’s an exaggeration on her part. I know how shit you are at outwardly expressing interest in anyone.

Gendry: Well...

Gendry: Is there an emoji for “No, she’s not exaggerating, I definitely did check out another girl! Because apparently Arya Stark is back in King’s Landing and it turns out that Illyrio’s is her go-to spot for comfort food and when Arya shows up in the middle of my date looking tired and tanned and unfairly pretty, I’m going to stare a little bit!” 

Pod: WHAT?

Pod: Seven hells, Waters, way to bury the lede. Since when is Arya back in town?

Gendry: Since last night. She looked as if she was just stopping to grab dinner on the way home from the airport. 

Pod: Did she see you?

Gendry: Yeah, she saw me

Pod: AND? DID SHE SEEM JEALOUS? Oh this is so good. I forgive you for being an asshole now. 

Gendry: Don’t know if she was jealous or if she was just surprised to see her colleague with lipstick on his collar and a hand down his shirt in the middle of her local Italian spot.

Gendry: Plus, why would she be jealous? She’s got her Dornishman. 

Gendry: Anyway, she waved a little awkwardly, grabbed her food, and left. Mel ran her hand up my thigh and I decided to call it a night. 

Pod: What a disaster, mate… And at the same time, fucking hilarious.

Gendry: Glad you’re having fun. Tell Mel I’m sorry, will you?

Pod: I’ll do my best to make it up to her.

Pod: Looking forward to next week’s lunch now?

Gendry: Gods, don’t remind me. 

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Storm’s End Sword**

Hi Dr. Waters, 

Hope you’re well. How funny to see you last night - my apologies for not saying hello - I didn’t want to interrupt since you appeared rather busy. I hope your evening was pleasant. 

I feel more jet-lagged this morning than I expected, so I think I will delay my visit to see that sword we’ve been discussing. 

See you at lunch next week,

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**A Calendar reminder sent to Brienne Tarth, Podrick Payne, Ned Dayne, Arya Stark, and Gendry Waters**

12:30pm Thursday  
Lunch @ Crossroads  
Event created by Brienne Tarth  
Notes: No need to RSVP, will see you all there. Looking forward to catching up! - B.

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Did you wear the skirt?**

We managed to miss each other all day - please tell me you wore that killer pencil skirt to lunch with Dr. Waters (and Brienne and whoever else was there). If he’s hooking up with some redhead, we at least have to show him what he’s missing. 

I still can’t believe the nerve of him, going off and dating someone. It’s as if he’s got no respect for myself and my wishes. 

Let me know about the skirt, 

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: Did you wear the skirt?**

Beth,

I feel that we should remind ourselves that Dr. Waters’ romantic life really is not any of our business. He is free to spend his private life however he pleases, even if that private life is occasionally on display while I’m trying to pick up my spaghetti carbonara with my hair unwashed and my eyes bloodshot. 

By the way, I’m terribly sad that you and Ned didn’t get a chance to meet. He’s so lovely - I’ll make sure he comes by the office next time he’s up from Dorne. 

To answer your question, yes, I wore the skirt. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Podrick Payne and Gendry Waters:**

Pod: So Ned Dayne is gay, hey?

Gendry: Yep!

Pod: Meaning that he and Arya are probably not dating.

Gendry: No, I wouldn’t think so.

Pod: She looked great, though. That skirt… 

Gendry: Yeah, I was there, Pod. I saw the skirt. 

Pod: She totally seems to think you and Mel are dating. You should probably clear that up at some point.

Gendry: I tried, but Dr Tarth and Ned and PODRICK seemed very intent on interrupting me and discussing Storm’s End at length. 

Pod: The dig is interesting! Plus it was fun to watch you flounder as she ignored you. 

Gendry: What am I supposed to do? Email Arya and explain that the woman she saw snogging my ear is nothing to me, and I’m actually single and almost at the point of doodling “Mr. Arya Stark” onto all of my notepads? 

Pod: Might be worth a shot, mate

Pod: Wouldn’t you be Dr. Arya Stark, though? Then when she gets her PhD, you guys will both be Dr. Arya Stark.

Pod: Very progressive to take her name, btw

Gendry: I’m a modern man, what can I say?

Pod: btw Davos came by this morning, said we are going to drown in files if we don’t clean the office up.

Gendry: He’s probably right

Pod: Also he says we’ve got to get organized for that Summer Gala event thingy that the museum does

Gendry: Shit, forgot about that again.

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: Hi**

Hi Arya,

It was so lovely to see you at lunch the other day, though I wish we had been able to chat more between the two of us. Your sword is awaiting you at my office. Please stop by sometime soon - it’s desperate to see you. 

I’ve been reading through the Noble History of the Storm Kings (written by Dr. M. Cressen, if you are interested) and I’ve found records of a small selection of unions between the old lords of the Stormlands and noblewomen of Northern houses, though of course we are still unclear of the exact timeframe we are looking at for this piece. Perhaps we can go over these notes together and I can get your thoughts on any potential wielders of your sword.

While I’m writing this, I feel the need to mention how embarrassed I am about that night at Illyrio’s. Pod set me up on a date with a friend of his (I should have known better than to say yes, shouldn’t I? You’ve met Pod enough to know why I often don't trust his judgement) and she came on rather stronger than I expected. I know that this likely doesn’t matter to you in the slightest, but I don’t usually find myself in public with red lipstick on my collar and I have felt a little funny about it ever since. I suppose I just wanted to clear things up, say that the date did not last much longer, and apologize for subjecting you to that bizarre sight. 

Let me know when you might be able to come see the sword. It’s all cleaned up and ready to be analyzed!

Also, as I am about to hit send, I’ve just received an email confirming that our work on the timeline of the use of Obsidian weapons in ancient Westeros is going to be published in next quarter’s Archaeology & Archaic Histories journal! How thrilling!

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**A note left on the desk of Gendry Waters**

Gendry,

I’m so sorry to have missed you - I got your email and thought I’d stop by, but it seems you’ve already left for the day. Pod offered to show me the blade, but I didn’t think it would feel right without you there. 

I stopped at your desk to see if I could peek at your notes on the Storm Kings, but I can’t find anything. How do you and Pod function with all of these books and papers and files in your space??

Tidy up your desk,

Arya

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: A visitor for you**

Dr. Oh Gods, Arya You Looked So Hot In That Skirt That I Emailed You To Tell You That I’m Single stopped by the office today. I told you the skirt would work. He looks good - did his arms get bigger? 

Anyway, he was sad to have missed you but his eyes totally lit up when I told him you’d gone to the museum to see him and his sword. 

The man is smitten, Arya. Please just put him out of his misery and have sex with him. 

Never tell Brienne I wrote that in a work email,

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Nice to see you (and let’s talk about that sword)**

Hi Gendry,

How funny that after missing each other so many times at the museum and at the uni, we manage to run into each other at an engagement party! I still cannot believe that your sister is engaged to my college roommate. Wylla and Mya are sort of perfect for each other, though I do wish Mya had known her when she had green hair. The photos just do not do it justice!

Mya is lovely - I’m sorry if we ganged up on you, but I really did want to hear about all of those fights you got into. I only knew about that time with Ramsay Bolton - you’ve been holding out on me, Waters. I still want to hear the full story behind that, by the way.

I can’t wait for that wedding now. I don’t know if you’ve ever been up to White Harbor, but it’s such a vibrant town and those two will surely throw a party worth remembering. You managed to wriggle your way out of the tequila shots last night, but Mya and I will not let you get away with it on her wedding day :) 

And I know that I protested last night, but I do want to thank you for riding the train home with me last night. You really didn’t have to walk me to my door, though. It must have been almost 2am by the time you got home! 

Now, let’s lock in a day and time for me to see this sword. I’ve been home for almost a month and still haven't got to hold it, and I refuse to wait any longer. Does Tuesday afternoon work? I’m free after 4. Have those notes on the Storm Kings handy as well. 

Let me know,

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: Nice to see you (and let’s talk about that sword)**

Hi Arya, 

I suppose we’ve known each other long enough for you to have finally heard my whole angsty backstory - Mya takes great pleasure in describing what a troubled, angry teenager I was when we found out about each other. I’m glad she has found someone who enjoys hearing about the various fights I got into and all of the sulking I did as a young man. I like to think that I’ve at least sort of grown out of that, despite your teasing. I'm glad you were there, though. Mya generally tunes me out when I talk about work, but she seemed fascinated when you started explaining the Obsidian pieces we've studied. I think you've convinced her that my job might be the tiniest bit cool, so I thank you for that. 

I promise that I will do one tequila shot with you at Mya and Wylla’s wedding and tell you everything that led up to the Bolton incident. You have that in writing. 

Also, those noodles we grabbed on the way home were amazing - thanks for introducing me to that spot. I may or may not have stopped there for lunch twice this week. 

Tuesday afternoon sounds wonderful. Looking forward to it! Pod has agreed to attend a planning meeting for the RWM Summer Gala, so the office should be quiet that afternoon. 

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Podrick Payne and Gendry Waters:**

Gendry: I’m gonna ask her

Pod: Seven hells are you drunk? You’re finally going to ask her out on a date?

Gendry: No and yes. 

Gendry: But I won’t say it’s a date. I’ll just say we have an extra seat - cause we do! It’s not a date, it’s just two colleagues who are both single escorting each other to a black tie event. And if she wants it to be a date, then it's a date.

Pod: You’re a coward. Say that it’s a date. 

Gendry: No

Pod: Coward!

Gendry: I don’t want to mess this up, Pod. She’s this ridiculously unfair combination of intelligent and funny and sweet and sarcastic and sexy. I look at her and I want to kiss her but I also don’t want to stop listening to what she’s saying. 

Pod: Shit, that’s a good line. I might steal that. 

Gendry: It’s not a line! 

Pod: It’s good either way. Girls love it when you tell them you’re listening to them.

Gendry: You’re so sleazy, Pod. 

Pod: Better sleazy than a coward, Waters! 

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: Stormlands follow-up (and a question)**

Hi Arya, 

Well, I’ve spent the better part of two days sorting through every generic record of Stormlands rulers I can find and, sure enough, there are dozens of bastards and illegitimate rulers of the area who may still have been buried with the rites of a king. You are brilliant, Arya, truly. Of course an official record of Stormlands nobility could be inaccurate - half of the ruling houses of the region were founded by bastards or rebellions! Now I have to figure out if any of those bastards married a Northern girl. Your suggestion has doubled my workload and I cannot thank you enough for it. 

On an unrelated note, Pod mentioned that Brienne will be unable to attend the Summer Gala this year as she has been called up to the Riverlands for the next month. I’m not sure if you had plans to come without her, or if the university will have a table of its own, but I thought perhaps you might want to sit with myself and Podrick at our department’s table. We’ve got an extra seat since Dr. Davos has found an excuse to not attend and has left Pod and I to fend for ourselves with the modern historians and their dates. 

I’m hopeless at these black tie affairs, but meeting with potential benefactors might be more fun with you around. Let me know if you’d like to join us. 

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: Stormlands follow-up (and a question)**

Hi Gendry,

When Brienne told me she wouldn’t be going to the Summer Gala, I gave up my seat at the uni’s table to a lovely professor of Westerosi Gender Studies who I thought might enjoy the chance to attend. So I’d be happy to take you up on your offer and sit with your department. I hope Pod won’t mind if I talk your ears off about swords all evening. 

I will do my best to charm some benefactors into giving you all money. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in my time among academics, it’s that rich, boring old men _love_ the attention of any woman under the age of thirty-five. So we shall do our best to take advantage of their archaic attitude towards women. 

Looking forward to it, 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: RE: Sword follow-up (and a question)**

Arya, 

That’s wonderful news! Pod and I are thrilled. I believe Pod is planning on bringing a date who has no interest in history, so he will be quite preoccupied and I will be stuck listening to you talk about swords all evening (something I absolutely dread, as I clearly despise the topic and your thoughts on it). 

Pod and I both look forward to seeing you in action. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in my time as a boring man in academia (I’m not quite rich, and I hope that we don’t consider me old yet), it’s that pretty girls do tend to be our downfall.

Also, the phrase “archaic attitudes towards women” seemed to stir something in me and made me think - what if our swordbearer wasn’t married to anyone, but simply acted as a companion, or a warrior, or a lover without a title? You never know unless you look, right? I will be sure to search for any evidence of such a woman and will report back as soon as I’ve waded through these records. 

I’ll see you next Saturday, then. Looking forward to it. 

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Tomorrow**

Beth,

I forwarded you an email that Gendry sent me and I need you to tell me if this is a date or not. 

Also, don’t pack a lunch tomorrow. I’m taking you out to the restaurant of your choice because we are spending the day in town finding a dress for me to wear. 

Thanks,

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: Tomorrow**

Arya, 

It doesn’t matter if it’s a date or not, you’re going to look so good that he’ll take one look at you and propose marriage (not actually, that would be super weird). We’re gonna find a dress that will ruin his life. 

Can’t wait! 

Mimosas on you,

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these two, working out some complications, ordering takeout together, studying swords together, on the brink of getting together. And with 3 whole chapters left. Surely nothing will mess this up, right?
> 
> Thanks for all of your comments, they mean so much to me!


	5. That Sword of Yours

**A series of text messages exchanged between Podrick Payne and Gendry Waters:**

Pod: Hope you know that you look ridiculous waiting around for her at the entrance like that

Pod: Come back to the table. Jeyne’s taking forever in the toilet and I’m sick of listening to these Mods talk about current events

Gendry: I thought her name was Joy…

Pod: Shit, right. Thanks mate. 

Pod: Oh wow

Pod: Stop typing your clever reply and look up 

Pod: [?][?][?][?][?]

Pod: I’ll leave those up to your imagination

Pod: Alright you’ve been staring at her for almost 20 seconds now. Say something.

Pod: Don’t blow this because you can’t string two words together

Pod: Oh thank the gods your mouth is moving 

Pod: Proud of you, mate

Pod: Ah, putting your hand on her back. Dr Waters, you dog.

Pod: Remember when you said this wasn’t a date?

-  
**A text message sent from Dr. Alys Karstark to Arya Stark:**

Alys: So nice to see you tonight! It’s been wayyy too long. I wish we could have had a moment alone to discuss the man on your arm - since when does Arya Stark bring eye candy as an accessory? 

-

**A text message sent from Professor Anguy Archer to Gendry Waters:**

Anguy: Long time no see, mate! Gotta ask, though - how did a miserable prick like yourself score the hottest prof at KLU? 

Anguy: And since when do you smile so much? 

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Hiiii Beth**

Beth! 

I promise I’m not _that_ drunk, but I have had some wine and I have spent the evening looking into the bluest pair of eyes the world has ever seen, I think. I feel a little bit drunk. 

He kissed me! Gendry did. Obviously it was Gendry, who else would I be kissing?

Gods, Beth, he’s so…. grumpy. He is terrible at speaking to investors. I swear I only saw him smile when we talked about my sword. His sword. Our sword? 

It felt like a proper date, Beth. He put his hand on my back and everyone else sure seemed to think we were on a date. And he kissed me. A kiss makes it a date, right? I had just found a taxi and he stopped me before I got in and kissed me and then said that he had been wanting to do that all evening but he had been having too much fun talking to me. He said he didn’t want to stop listening to my thoughts on thousand-year-old weapons, Beth! I didn’t know men like that existed, if I’m honest. 

I might have blacked out because I have no recollection of telling the cab driver where to go, but I am here at home, writing this email to you. Oh gods, I didn’t say anything to him, I just smiled a lot and practically melted into the taxicab. I hope he knows I liked it...

I probably shouldn’t be sending this while tipsy at 1am on a Sunday, but you deserve the update after putting up with me stressing out over this gala all week. 

Have a wonderful weekend!!

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com, ppayne@rwm.com**  
**From: dseaworth@rwm.com**  
**Subject: Gala Donation Numbers**

Hello boys! 

My goodness, you two put some good work in last night. We’ve got interest from dozens of benefactors, and almost double the total of department-focused donations as last year. Even that stingy bastard Meryn Trant wants to put some money into that dig up by Storm’s End - apparently his family has roots in the area - thinks he’s descended from a king, no doubt! 

Excellent work, you two. I never knew you could be such charmers. Drinks on me next weekend.

By the way, might one of you lads be available to give Marya, the boys, and myself a lift home from the airport tonight? Our car is still in the shop and cabbing is such a hassle with the kids. Flight lands at 6 o’clock pm. 

Clean up that office,

Davos

Dr. Davos Seaworth  
Director of Weaponry Research  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: dseaworth@rwm.com, gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: ppayne@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: Gala Donation Numbers**

Davos,

While I appreciate and will happily accept the praise, I think you deserve to know that Waters and I did very little of the heavy lifting. I did my part, turned on the old charm and convinced some woman from Estermont Investments that we deserve her money. But Gendry’s date was the real hustler last night. Have you had the pleasure of meeting Arya Stark? She’s a professor of Archeology over at KLU - works very closely with Dr. Tarth, who I know you’ve met. 

It was truly a stunning performance, Davos. Never seen a woman talk to men about deadly ancient weapons in a way that makes them so eager to please her. I thought she was going to judo flip Mr. Trant when he tried to feel her up, but she danced away and managed to turn his leering gaze into some long-term academic funding. Oh, and you should have seen her bat her eyelashes at Cortnay Penrose as she explained why the dig at Storm’s End was so important. I believe he offered us double of what he gave last year.

Gendry might have been jealous during all of this, had she not spent every other minute of the evening at his side, passionately discussing that Braavosi sword he won’t shut up about. I, personally, think a spring wedding would be nice. What are your thoughts, Dr. D? 

Gendry, of course, did nothing but smile at Miss Stark and frown at everyone else. He’s quite terrible at this aspect of the job - I’ve just said this to him and he nodded in agreement, so don’t worry about any hurt feelings. 

Also, Gendry says that he will happily pick you and the family up at the airport tonight. I’ll be busy on a hot date. 

Pod

Dr. Podrick Payne  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Thank you**

Hi Gendry,

I wanted to thank you for such a fun evening last night. Don’t tell Brienne, but I want to sit with yourself and Podrick at every one of these stuffy academic galas from now on. I’ve never had that much fun in a formal dress. 

I also am finally done poring over your copy of Gods, Graves, and Swords. I’ll get it back to you this week, though I’ll admit part of me is slightly reluctant to part with this beautiful book. 

The real reason I wanted to email you though, is to apologize for not saying anything before I got into that cab. I hope that my (unfortunately non-verbal) response made it clear that I also had been wanting to do that all evening. 

There’s a pizza place a couple of blocks from the museum that I’ve been wanting to check out for ages. Are you busy tonight? Would you like to grab dinner with me?

Let me know,

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: Thank you**

Yes! I would love to! I would absolutely love to get dinner with you. Do you mean Hot Pie's Kitchen? It’s one of my favourite spots! And it has a surprisingly good wine list. 

Would you be perhaps able to do tomorrow night instead, though? I have agreed to pick our department director and his family up from the airport this evening. 

Please do not feel that you have to rush to return that book. It is yours for as long as you want it.

I’m glad you had a good time. I had a wonderful evening and was happy to sit back and watch you do my job (far, far better than I ever could). Our team is thrilled with the donation total that Pod and I are getting credit for, and for that we thank you.

Let me know if Monday will work. 

Yours,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: Thank you**

Hi Gendry, 

Monday sounds wonderful. I can meet you at your office at seven or so - since I’m sure you will be working well into the evening as usual. 

I’m thrilled we sold so many investors on your work, though I do think you and Pod would have done just fine on your own. Well, Pod would have. You’re a tad surly for such things, I sense. But I do think you are giving me far too much credit, Dr. Waters. 

Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow,

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Thank you**

Hi Arya, 

Sounds great! I have to meet with an exhibit planner tomorrow evening (yawn), so I apologize if I arrive a few minutes late. Pod tends to be in and out of the museum Monday nights, but feel free to hang out in our office until I get there. You can sift through my appallingly messy notes on our Stormlands bastards and Northern swordswomen, if you’d like, and we can discuss them over dinner. 

And Arya, I can promise you that Pod and my surly self could never hold a candle to you and your charm in a dress like that. In fact, I’m convinced that no one could. 

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Good luck tonight!**

Happy Monday, Arya, 

I could die right here at this desk. It’s finally happening! The Gods have smiled upon us. 

He’s probably great with his hands - think of the precision that goes into the restoration of those swords you love so much. Tell me _everything_ tomorrow. In as much detail as you described the "soft eagerness" of his lips when he kissed you. Perhaps you should write the romance novels. 

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**A note left on the desk of Gendry Waters, found by Arya Stark:**

Hey Doctor, 

I thought I’d stop by and see if you were around to show me that sword of yours again... maybe we could do it in the lab like you suggested. 

Thanks again for last night. Consider yourself forgiven for the awkwardness of that date at Illyrio’s. I’m sure you’ve heard this before, but there is nothing sexier than a man who listens - even if our conversation kept you from the more fun aspects of the evening. Next time, we can skip the listening part and you can show me that P.H.D. right away.

Call me.  
Mel.

-

**A note previously tucked into Gendry Water’s newly returned copy of Gods, Graves, and Swords: An Archaeological Journey Through Westeros by Maester Aemon. A note now ripped into pieces, thrown into a rubbish bin outside of the Royal Westerosi Museum:**

Gendry,

Thank you for letting me borrow this piece of art. I feel so lucky that Jon passed my information on to you all those months ago. 

Yours, 

Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I would write Mel in for such a brief and easily-solved complication, did you? We needed at least one more hiccup before these two idiots get together properly. 
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully arrive relatively soon. 
> 
> Thanks for your comments, I really do love to read them!


	6. Notes on A Note

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: Sorry I missed you**

Hi Arya, 

I apologize for my lateness, these exhibit planners really love the sound of their own voices. I just got back to the office and I see that you left me my book - again, you could have kept it for as long as you had wanted to - but I can’t seem to see you anywhere. Are you still in the building? Should I call over to the prehistoric wing and ask if there’s a cute girl analysing the flint spearheads they’ve got on display? 

I’m still keen for dinner if you are. I’ll wait here at the office.

Yours,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: Dinner?**

Hi, 

Pod says he arrived back at the office around 7:15 and didn’t see you, but did see the book - did something come up? I asked him if there was a note with the book, but he was too busy texting one of his many lady friends to be of any help. I hope everything is alright. If another evening is better for you, I am happy to reschedule. Are you free tomorrow?

Yours,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: You ok?**

Hi Arya, 

I’ll admit I’m a bit worried now. I hope you’re okay - the museum has been closed to the public for a couple of hours now, so I suppose I should head home. Please get back to me when you can so I can rest knowing that you’re safe. 

Yours,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: You ok?**

Hi Dr. Waters, 

Apologies for worrying you. I felt unwell upon arriving at the museum and decided it might be best to take a raincheck and rest at home. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: RE: A little bit worried**

Hi Arya! 

Sorry to hear that! I’m glad you got home okay and I hope you feel better soon. We can grab pizza when you feel up for it. 

Is there anything I can do? I am happy to deliver some soup upon request. 

Get well soon!

Yours,

Gendry 

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: A little bit worried**

Dr. Waters, 

I am perfectly fine without soup, thanks. 

I have thought about it and I think perhaps we might be better off keeping our relationship strictly professional and academic. I hope that this will not be an issue moving forward with our shared projects. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: A little bit worried**

Hi Arya, 

I respect your wishes and of course our projects will carry on without issue. 

I have to ask, though - did something happen? It feels as though I have wronged you, but I can’t think of what I might have done. Am I completely oblivious? Please feel free to tell me if I am so that I can at the very least apologize. 

Thanks,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: A little bit worried**

Dr. Waters, 

Thank you for understanding. I’m sure you are very eager to apologize, but you’ve really done nothing wrong. We are both grown-ups who may do as we please, and I think things are better off this way.

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: A little bit worried**

Professor Stark, 

Understood, thank you for explaining everything with such detail and clarity. I’ll contact you again when or if there are any developments in our research projects. 

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: A little bit worried**

Dr. Waters, 

No problem. I’ll be in touch if needed. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: brienne.tarth@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Storms End update**

Hi Arya, 

I hope your week has been alright, despite your heavy workload! We’re so disappointed you couldn’t join us down at Storms End - the site is stunning. When you get to come down next week you will be absolutely enchanted, I am sure. 

We’re still discovering stuff at the gravesite where we found that sword that you are so fond of. Has Dr. Waters already told you about the weapon we found? He mentioned how much you would like it as soon as we uncovered it. It’s some sort of spear-like contraption, but it’s unlike any other spear I’ve ever seen. I’ll make sure he sends you some photos. 

We are missing yourself and Dr. Payne, but dear Ned Dayne is in town from Sunspear for the week. He is such a charming young man - it was lovely to see him!

See you back in KL tomorrow,

Brienne

Dr. Brienne Tarth  
Head of Archeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: Spear, update on Northern woman**

Professor Stark, 

Please find attached some images of a spear we found at the gravesite today. Dr. Tarth thought you might be interested in this. The craftsmanship is rather impressive.

Additionally, I think I might have found the girl you were looking for. Please see the attached photo of runes found at the gravesite that have been twice translated for accuracy by the experts at Deepwood, and then again by me, so as not to waste your time. They roughly read: 

_Winterfell’s Daughter. The [common folk] Lady of Storm’s End. Lord’s love and [warrior?]. Mother, saviour. The wolves came [again]._

Some of the words do not translate directly, but this is the general idea. 

I think that the second part of inscription implies that she was recognized as the Lady of the castle by the smallfolk, which is an interesting note - it’s not a sentiment I have seen on any graves before. And she’s definitely from Winterfell. 

I’ve attached a scanned passage from our records that I believe describe the gravesite we are working at - please look over it and let me know if you agree. The Lord in question being baseborn and his Lady being from Winterfell and a known swordswoman align with what we had hypothesized about them. Their marriage in the eyes of the Old Northern Gods would not be seen as fully legitimate to the Stormlanders, and that likely prevented this Lord and Lady from being recorded with the same authority and legitimacy, or buried with the other Storm Kings. This gravesite is away from the old castle, closer to the woods by a cliff. The dating suggests that their time as Lord and Lady came only briefly before feudalism began to break down in Westeros, so I’d even suggest that their role may not have been traditional, especially considering that inscription that names her the Lady of the common folk. I really think that the attached passage, however brief, is about the couple buried here. 

My apologies for the length of this message. Looking forward to reading your professional, academic thoughts on this,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Spear, update on Northern woman**

Dr. Waters, 

Thank you for sharing. That spear is very impressive. Your translation of the runes is accurate. I read over the passage and I agree, I think this is the girl described, and the same girl from that tapestry up north. I will speak with Brienne about what she would like to do moving forward and potentially using these elements to study the connection between these locations further. 

Brienne asked me to stop by the museum today to pick up a document, and I noticed that your Braavosi sword is still in the lab - is it going to be made available for public viewing, or is it just for special guests of yours?

My team appreciates your hard work on this project.

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: RE: Northern Girl**

Professor Stark, 

Send your team my thanks for their appreciation of my hard work. I look forward to hearing from Brienne going forward. 

The sword is still being treated to protect it from light exposure, but within the month it will be on display for all to see, as it should be. We both know that it was never my sword, Arya. 

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: edricdayne@udorne.com**  
**Subject: Spill**

Arya Stark,

I spent 3 days up in Storms End with Dr. Jawline and every time I mentioned you he got all sullen. What did you do to the man? Hit it and quit it? Was he bad in bed? He doesn’t look like he’d be bad in bed. 

Regardless, something obviously went down between you two and I didn’t get told. Fill me in, Arya! 

Ned

Dr. Edric Dayne  
Professor of Archeology  
University of Dorne

-

**To: edricdayne@udorne.com**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: Spill**

Hey Ned,

We skipped the hitting and went straight to the quitting. I very nearly went on a date with him before learning that he’d been sleeping with the girl he said he had nothing to do with. Beth called him a “fuckboy” and I’m not totally familiar with the term, but it seems apt. He’s a single man, so he can do whatever and whomever he pleases, but I don’t appreciate being lied to, and I’m rather upset with myself for falling for the same line he seems to use on other girls. 

Plus, he was either planning on fucking her in the museum lab _or_ showing her that sword I love so much. I’m not sure which option makes me more annoyed. 

So there you are, all filled in. Bullet dodged, professional relationship maintained, totally over it. Though I will admit his presence might have played into my decision to skip this week’s jaunt down to Storms End. Sorry to have missed you, though.

Hope you’re well!

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: edricdayne@udorne.com**  
**Subject: RE: RE: Spill**

Arya,

Oh, what a prick. I would never have expected that from him! He seemed so into you, and so quiet… but I suppose historians are notoriously reckless daters (forgive me, but I love a joke and archaeologists _are_ far superior when it comes to precise dating). 

Next time I see you, we’ll share a bottle of wine and you can lament the fact that all of the good ones are taken or gay, and I’ll agree. 

I hope you enjoy Storms End when you head down there, by the way. It’s gorgeous and you will just _adore_ that tomb. 

Love from Dorne,

Ned

Dr. Edric Dayne  
Professor of Archeology  
University of Dorne

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com, ppayne@rwm.com**  
**From: dseaworth@rwm.com**  
**Subject: CLEAN UP YOUR DESKS**

You two -

I stopped by to leave Dr. Waters a file he had requested and I damned near could not tell whose desk is whose. If those files aren’t organized within the week, I’ll have them thrown out and you can learn to live without all of that lost research.

You know I would never do such a thing, but really, boys. Clean up that office. It’s a disaster.

Davos

Dr. Davos Seaworth  
Director of Weaponry Research  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**A business card found by Gendry Waters when cleaning up his desk:**

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University  
402-3000 Baelor Lane  
beth.cassel@klu.edu

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: Arya**

Hi Beth,

I’m sorry if this message comes sort of out of the blue, but I wanted to ask you about Arya. I was considering reaching out to Dr. Tarth, but felt that such matters weren’t something she would feel comfortable talking about. I almost spoke to Ned Dayne about it, but speaking about my feelings out loud is not my strong suit. So when I found your business card on my desk I thought you might be my best hope. 

I want to know if Arya is alright. I got the sense that the two of you are friends as well as colleagues, judging by how she speaks of you, so I’m sure you know that we kissed at the RWM gala and made plans to have dinner together. She then proceeded to stand me up and end things before they had even begun with no explanation, just an email. 

I’ll admit that I was quite annoyed with her at first, though I know she has every right to change her mind. I had thought the feelings I have for her were mutual but I understand if this is not a road she wanted to go down. However, I don’t understand why she has essentially stopped contacting me, save for a handful of relatively curt emails. Did I do something to offend her? Is there something going on in her life that has hurt her and, if so, is there anything I can do to help? Do you think there’s anything I could do to fix this? Her emails don’t sound like they were written by her at all, and I just would like to know what’s going on.

The truth is that I miss Arya a lot, Beth. I have been freaking out over this project all week and no one gets it the way Arya would. I don’t care if she doesn’t want to go on a date with me, I just want to talk to her. I want her to see this spear we found in person because I know she would absolutely love it. Please let me know if you have any idea why she no longer speaks to me.

I’ve spent about an hour staring at this email, trying to figure out if I should hit send or not. I supposed I have nothing to lose. 

Thank you,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: Arya**

Jeez, you put a lot of effort into that. Do you do this for every other woman you fuck over, or just the ones you still have to work civilly with? I was going to ignore your email, but I had to laugh at “I’ll admit that I was quite annoyed with her at first”. How very difficult for you. 

Arya is fine. She was pretty upset that you lied about having nothing to do with the redhead, and she is mad at herself for falling for your cute little “I was too busy listening to you to kiss you before now” line, but she’ll be fine. 

So, to answer your questions:

Did you do something to offend her? Yeah, you slept with the woman you said you weren’t interested in, and lied about it (Picking your boss up at the airport? Weak.)

Is there something going on in her life that has hurt her and, if so, is there anything you can do to help? Yeah, you, and no, you’ve done enough.

Do you think there’s anything I could do to fix this? See above. 

Cheers, mate!

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: RE: Arya**

Sorry, Beth, but I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. What redhead? I don’t think I’ve slept with a redhead since I was in uni, and she was more strawberry blonde… Does she have something to do with this? I never lied to Arya about anything, except perhaps how much I withheld how totally taken with her I am. 

And that wasn’t a line! I really do love listening to Arya! 

What is going on, Beth? Who exactly am I supposed to have slept with?

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Arya**

Mel, I think her name was. Arya found the note she left you and told me everything. Cover your tracks better if you want to go through all of this effort when things go poorly. 

Next time, try thinking with your PhD instead of your “P.H.D.” (which I’d guess is average at best).

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Arya**

Hi Beth,

I did not sleep with Mel, I have no idea what “P.H.D.” means and I’m not sure I want to, but I believe I’ve finally figured out what happened. As soon as I quite literally murder my colleague Dr. Payne, I’ll be on my way to the uni to explain everything to Arya. 

Thank you for helping me understand, Beth. 

Sorry for all of the mess,

Gendry

Dr. Gendry Waters  
Weaponry Research Associate  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Arya**

Not sure what I helped with, but alright. You’re welcome to come by the uni, but Arya just left for the train station - she’s off to Storms End for the rest of the week. 

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Gendry Waters and Podrick Payne:**

Gendry: answer your fucking phone

Pod: I’m on the bus, hate to be that guy. What’s up?

Gendry: did you fuck Mel?

Pod: …

Pod: You said you guys didn’t hit it off... I assumed that was over.

Gendry: I’m going to kill you

Pod: I thought you didn’t like her!

Gendry: I DON’T

Gendry: Did you keep the note she left you?

Pod: Yeah, of course. It’s with the rest of the notes I get from my girls. In the red folder in top drawer. I warn you, some of them get very detailed [?]

Gendry: That’s what that folder is for?? That thing is huge.

Pod: You know what else is huge…

Pod: You good, mate?

Pod: What is this about?

Pod: You keep starting to type a reply and then stopping. Is everything alright?

Gendry: YOU OFFERED TO SHOW HER ARYA’S SWORD?

Pod: No that bit was about my dick. Also, thanks again for that line about listening. Makes women melt. I’m three-for-three when I’ve used it. 

Gendry: IT WASN’T A LINE. 

Gendry: I’m going to kill you

Gendry: You are lucky I am leaving the office before you get here because I would quite happily run you through with an old, dusty, very sharp spear. 

Pod: What did I do?

Gendry: okay WHAT does P.H.D. mean?

Pod: Pretty Huge Dick. It’s good right? 

Gendry: Seven hells

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Arya's train info**

Thank you for calling to explain everything. What horrible luck you two have. But you are going to work this out, either today or when she comes back on Sunday (it's far more romantic if you catch her today, so hurry up). Her train is the 16:40 terminating at Sunspear, boarding at King's Landing Platform 5. She doesn't have a reserved seat so she could be in any compartment, unfortunately. I think you can make it in time. 

Good luck! Sorry I called your dick average at best!

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Gendry Waters and Podrick Payne:**

Pod: You still haven’t explained what this was about

Gendry: Davos was right about keeping our desks clean, Arya thinks I fucked Mel, and I have a train to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! I am having such fun with this fic, though it is hard to keep everyone in character in this format - I hope they feel as authentic as possible. Thank you for your comments, you are all darlings x


	7. Work-Related Activities

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Wrong about Gendry!!!**  
**! This message has been marked high priority by the sender**

Arya!!!!

I know you said you were planning on turning your phone off to focus on that book by Dr. Reed, but I need you to know that all of that stuff with Mel and the note was a complete misunderstanding. Gendry never slept with her and never lied to you, and he’s completely and utterly smitten with you. 

He’s on his way to the train station now, so please look out for a tall, handsome, stressed-out doctor and give him a chance!! And tell me what happens if he does catch you.

Call me ASAP,

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**An excerpt from Myrcella Baratheon’s first year Creative Writing homework, a task she hopes to complete before her train to Sunspear starts boarding:**

**These exercises are most effective in a public place. Sit under a tree in a busy park, find a spot on a crowded bus, or tuck yourself in to an intimate cafe to get the most out of this workbook.**

**First, describe your surroundings in a short paragraph. Use at least 5 adverbs to describe what you see.**

_Blackwater Station is hot and busy. The trains whistle loudly as people converse jovially. The windows on the roof allow the sunlight to shine brightly down onto the platform. The maps on the walls are efficiently helping tourists find their way. A child is yelling excitedly as a train arrives._

**Now, close your eyes for a moment and then describe your surroundings based on what you can hear, smell, taste, and feel:**

_A lady’s voice calmly reminds everyone to not leave their bags unattended. Heels click smartly on the concrete floor. It smells like concrete and dirt… and sweat (maybe take this out before submitting). My legs are sticking to the seat I’m sitting in. I taste my lipgloss, which is new - Raspberry Roulette flavour. I feel… like my handwriting is becoming messier and messier._

**What kind of mood are you in? Why? How could that change? Be descriptive!**

_I’m in a bad mood because I’m doing homework. It could change if I could stop doing homework. I’m also in a good mood, though, because I’m going to see my boyfriend in under four hours. So I suppose I’m in a medium mood. I’m bored of this assignment. I took this class because I wanted to write stories and here I am writing about my sweaty legs sticking to a chair in the waiting area of Platform 5._

**Describe the first man you see as if he’s an undercover agent in a spy story. What is his alias? Who is he looking for? Is he hiding from someone?**

_The old man running the ticket booth is actually an assassin from Essos, trained in the arts of espionage and murder. He can speak 30 languages. He looks about 70, but his true age is known by no one. His eyes are tired, as if he’s seen far too much, yet still keen and observant. When he smiles, it is convincing - no one would ever suspect him to be a killer. The gold tooth that glints when he smiles is actually a poison cap, ready to be released should he ever find himself in a situation where death is preferable to torture. Underneath that yellow vest, he’s carrying a gun. He’s actually bald, and he’s wearing a wispy grey wig as a part of the disguise._

**Describe the first woman you see as if she is the protagonist in a romance story. Talk about her looks as if you are the man in love with her. Is she heartbroken? Optimistic? Aroused?**

_Kind of sexist that the man gets to be a spy and the woman is in a romance novel being described by a man. Why on earth would I be writing about a woman looking “aroused” in the middle of a public place? What year was this workbook written?_

_Anyway... The lady sitting in the seat across from me is in her mid-twenties. Her hair is a dark brown and she has pulled it back with a clip, but some strands are falling into her face. Her eyebrows look exactly the way I try to do mine, and they’re knit in the middle. She’s wearing dark jeans and a button down blouse and she hasn’t looked up from her book since I’ve started watching her._

_I don’t think she’s heartbroken or optimistic or aroused - I think she’s just going on a trip. Every now and then she’ll sigh quietly, but her face is quite placid otherwise. If she’s the protagonist of a romance novel, she’s keeping her feelings close to her chest. Perhaps she’s been hurt in the past and is afraid to love again. Maybe she’ll meet someone on whatever train she’s getting. Or maybe she’s just a normal happy woman who wants to read her book!_

**Give each of these characters names. Why did you choose those names?**

_The elderly assassin has no name, but his associates know him as Agent Pounce. I’ve named him after my little brother’s cat._

_The girl is named Aya or Aria or something because someone just yelled that and she looked up from her book. I guess she was waiting for someone all along._

**Excellent! Now, how would these two characters interact if they met? What relationship do they have to each other?**

_No, I’m more interested in Aria. The guy who called her name has come over to her and is out of breath. He definitely ran here. She stood up and looked sort breathless herself for a moment before she stiffened up and addressed him. I think she called him Dr. Waters. He’s pretty cute, even though he looks a little like my uncle Renly, if Renly was taller and forgot to do his hair. They’re just sort of staring at each other now._

**Are you sitting nearby any interesting discussions? Transcribe a few lines of what you hear. Focus on accuracy, we’ll add some flair another time.**

_GIRL: What are you doing here?_

_BOY: Finding you, obviously. I can’t believe I caught you before they even called for boarding._

_GIRL: They’ll make the announcement any minute. Why are you here?_

_BOY: I talked to Beth and she told me what you think you saw and -_

_GIRL: I know what I saw, it was right there on your desk._

_BOY: Yes! But just let me explain -_

_GIRL: Gendry, you don’t have to. You’re allowed to sleep with whoever you want, but I don’t like liars, so I’ll just -_

_BOY: I didn’t sleep with her, though! Ever! The note was for Pod, who definitely has slept with her._

_[BRIEF SILENCE]_

_GIRL: But… she said that it made up for the night at Illyrio’s…_

_BOY: Yeah, because Pod had set her up on a date with me, a date that ended as soon as you walked in looking ridiculously cute for someone who had just got off a plane. He owed her one because I was a terrible date who was obviously infatuated with someone else._

_GIRL: Oh._

_BOY: And the sword stuff - Gods, I would never dream of sharing that sword with her. That was all about Pod’s penis, I promise._

_GIRL: Right. So she just left an intimate note on the wrong desk by chance, then?_

_BOY: She did! Our office is a mess, you said so yourself! Neither of our nameplates are visible under all of that shit._

_GIRL: Okay, sure, and you and Pod just happen to use the exact same pick-up lines? The one about listening to -_

_BOY: Seven hells, it’s not a pick-up line. It’s just the truth, it’s just how I feel whenever I’m around you. Pod stole it cause he thought it was ‘good’, but it’s not a line, it’s -._

_GIRL: How did Pod even hear it?_

_[THE BOY HESITATES AND BLUSHES]_

_BOY: Because I talk about you. And my feelings for you. A lot, apparently._

_[THE GIRL’S FACE HAS FINALLY SOFTENED AND HER LIPS PART SLIGHTLY]_

_BOY: Look, Aya (he says it more like this, but it might be Aria), I’m not great at putting this stuff into words but I’ll try because I’ve been going absolutely mad thinking that you hate me. I want to talk to you about this dig and these graves and this spear, gods, it’s stunning - and no one gets it the way you do. I love talking to you about this stuff. And about practically anything else if I’m honest, which isn’t something I’ve ever found with anyone. And I have been wanting to kiss you for months, basically since the day we met when you shook your hair out on the train and smiled when I brought up warhammers, but I’ve been too busy having a wonderful time getting to know you to act on it, and then when I finally did, things immediately went to shit because Pod and I can’t organize a few hundred files. So if you’re willing to give me a second chance, I -_

_[HE STOPS TALKING BECAUSE SHE IS KISSING HIM]_

**Let’s take a break from transcription! Pick an author whose work inspires you and describe what kind of impact it has made on your writing. This can be based on genre, style, theme, tone, or just about anything.**

_No way am I talking about books right now - this couple is making out in the middle of the train station! People around us are staring. Gods, I hope I didn’t miss anything from that speech of his. The man looked stressed, but he’s rather happy now I think. Gosh, they’re really going for it. Her hands are in his hair. Do they know that we can see this? They just broke apart briefly to smile at each other. It’s quite romantic, really. Oh, the calm lady’s voice is back, telling us that the train to Sunspear is now boarding. The girl looks upset. She tells the guy that they won’t make the final boarding call for another twenty minutes, so he doesn’t have to leave yet. He looks at her funny and pulls a ticket out of his pocket. Says he had to buy one to get onto the platform. She, like myself, wonders where his luggage is. He pauses and then says he hadn’t thought that far ahead._

**Great choice! Now, let’s go back to transcribing! Find a new conversation and take note of everything said, but add some flourish this time! Provide your reader with a description of either facial expressions, tone, or emotion for each line. Get creative!**

_As if I’m picking a new conversation, please._

_BOY, SHRUGGING: There are shops in Storms End. I’ll make do._

_GIRL, ONE PERFECTLY-SCULPTED EYEBROW RAISED: Are you sure?_

_BOY, CHUCKLING LIGHTLY: Am I sure that having to splurge on a new toothbrush is worth seeing your face when you walk into this tomb for the first time? Yes, I’m sure._

_[GIRL BLUSHES AND GRINS]_

_GIRL, NOW LOOKING A LITTLE HOPEFUL AND MISCHIEVOUS: Where are you staying?_

_BOY, CAUGHT OFF-GUARD: Oh, uhhhh… I - [EXHALES] I hadn’t really -_

_GIRL, CLEARLY ENJOYING THIS: Don’t worry, Dr. Waters. I’m sure we’ll find room at the place Beth booked for me._

_BOY, LOOKING A BIT LIKE HE CAN’T BELIEVE HIS LUCK: Right, yes. They’ll have another room available._

_GIRL, SMIRKING: Yeah, another room. Separate from mine. Definitely._

_[THEY’RE JUST SORT OF SMILING AT EACH OTHER NOW. SHE BIT HER LIP. I WOULD TELL THEM TO GET A ROOM BUT THEY’VE OBVIOUSLY JUST PLANNED THAT OUT, SO I’LL LET THEM EYE-FUCK EACH OTHERS BRAINS OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY CREATIVE WRITING HOMEWORK, I SUPPOSE. REMEMBER WHEN I QUESTIONED THIS EXERCISE FOR SUGGESTING THAT A WOMAN MIGHT LOOK AROUSED IN A PUBLIC PLACE? I STAND CORRECTED.]_

_BOY, FINALLY BRINGING AN END TO THE EYE-FUCKING BECAUSE HE’S REMEMBERED HE’S IN A PUBLIC TRAIN STATION, POINTING TO THE BOOK ON HER SEAT: Oh, Meera Reed’s new book! I’ve been meaning to pick up a copy, she’s amazing. How is it?_

_GIRL, SMILING: Absolutely fascinating! She really digs into the supernatural elements of Crannog culture, and the maps she’s included are just stunning. Feel free to flip through it._

_BOY, TOUCHING HIS BREAST POCKET, SUDDENLY SLIGHTLY CONCERNED: Ah._

_GIRL, ALSO SLIGHTLY CONCERNED NOW: What?_

_BOY, SHEEPISH: I’ve left my reading glasses at the museum. I suppose I can go a few days without, though I can’t remember the last time I fell asleep without the help of a good textbook._

_GIRL, BLUSHING: ..I could always read aloud. If necessary, I mean._

_BOY, LOOKING AS THOUGH HE HAS NEVER HEARD OF ANYTHING SO APPEALING IN HIS LIFE: That would be - wow, yeah. That’d be terrific._

_SPEAKER LADY, CALMLY: This is a message for all passengers on the 16:40 train to Sunspear via Storm’s End, boarding on Platform 5. We would ask that you please make your way to the platform and board immediately. Thank you, have a nice day._

_GIRL, GRABBING HER BOOK AND HER BAG: Shall we?_

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Interesting email from the B &B**

Hi Arya,

I just received an email from the Shipbreaker Inn. They want to confirm that your booking has been changed to a two person stay. This is the room I booked for you with one double bed. Is this information correct? Should I call and say that there must be some mistake? Should I ask Brienne about this? Because if you were bringing a companion along for the weekend, surely you would have _let me know about it._

Waiting eagerly for your word on how you would like me to proceed,

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: Interesting email from the B &B**

Hi Beth,

I’m so sorry it has taken me until this morning to get back to you. I was rather preoccupied last night. Work-related activities, of course. 

The inn did not make an error - Dr. Waters decided to come along at the last minute. It will be great to have him here to walk me through all of the work they’ve done at the site thus far. We’re going to go check it out today and try to come up with a rough outline of who we think these two are. I’ll keep you posted on our work.

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: Interesting email from the B &B**

Arya,

I am just desperate to hear about all of the work-related activities yourself and Dr. Waters managed to get up to in a double bed. Was he good at said work-related activities? Did his work match up your expectations? Did you feel as though your work-related needs were seen to? 

Have fun at site today, keep up all of that work-related activity!

Do everything I would do, 

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Interesting email from the B &B**

Hi Beth,

Dr. Waters is a perfect professional and excels at all work-related activities. He is eager to support and see to the needs of his colleagues and blew all expectations out of the water. Absolutely no complaints about his work performance. 

I’ll provide more details when back in King’s Landing. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Gendry Waters and Podrick Payne:**

Pod: Well?

Gendry: Well what? 

Pod: Fuck off, I haven’t heard from you since yesterday, I’m allowed to ask. Did you catch her, then? 

Gendry: Yeah :)

Pod: You explained everything and she believed it?

Gendry: Yeah

Pod: Thank the gods. 

Pod: Did you fuck her?

Gendry: Seven hells, Pod, not your business.

Pod: Was it good?

Gendry: Absolutely phenomenal

-

**A page from the notepad Arya Stark took notes on as she and Gendry Waters sat overlooking Shipbreaker Bay, surrounded by files and photographs and textbooks:**

**heavy editing needed before any notes are added to formal report**

Grave #1 (male):

Notable artifacts present: Large warhammer with a bull and a stag carved into the handle - stag suggests a Storm King, but we have no evidence of House Bulwer being present in the Stormlands at any time - will continue to follow up on the bull; 1 simple iron ring

Uncovered inscription on tomb (translated from runes by Dr. Waters and myself) today, to be confirmed due to minor dispute:

Arya: _Lord of Storms End. Son of the King, Father of [leader]. A [common] smith for the [common folk]. Guards her with [his] sword._

Gendry: _Lord of Storms End. Son of the King, Father of [leader]. A [common] smith for the [common folk]. Guards her with [her] sword._

\- Baseborn/bastard  
\- Based on bone analysis from local lab, died of natural causes, aged around 90  
\- Height: approx. 6’1”, very tall for the time  
\- Very little damage to bones, perhaps experienced minor arthritic symptoms in hands in old age  
\- No bodies of children buried nearby, suggesting offspring lived to adulthood  
\- Arya suggests that the smithing bit means he could have made the weapons in the tomb, Dr Waters unsure about dagger (see below) and the sword (which we know was forged at Winterfell), but otherwise finds this theory brilliant, admitting that Professor Stark is far smarter than he has ever b  
\- Dr Waters has returned the pen, allowing our work to continue  
\- Dispute over pronoun used in last line. Reference to ancient folk song. Dr Waters believes the lyric has been altered, since he does not have a sword but she does. Arya says this makes no sense, how could he guard her if she has the sword?  
\- Dr Waters is going on about how it’s not about protection, but trust and understanding, and by acknowledging her as the wielder of the sword, he offers her a kind of freedom that women were not often allowed in such times  
\- Arya is willing to listen to this, but demands a formal report with his full analysis.

Grave #2 (female): 

Notable artifacts present: Braavosi-style sword, identical to that represented in Northern tapestry; absolutely beautiful spear that appears to be detachable - further research required on similar weapons; 1 simple iron ring; an intricate and ornate Valyrian steel dagger, discovered today - will require deeper analysis once Dr. Waters can look at it without drooling.

\- Winterfell’s daughter - from the North, likely the same woman depicted in the tapestry, though she appeared quite young in that depiction.  
\- Probably Arya's great great great great great great great grandmother or something  
\- Dr Waters suggests that she was very beautiful, a note we will not be including in our formal report  
\- Based on bone analysis from local lab, died of natural causes, aged between 80 and 90  
\- Height: approx. 5’2”, slightly below average for women of the age  
\- Damage to rib bones, appear to be caused by blades. Very minor skull damage.  
\- No bodies of children buried nearby, suggesting offspring lived to adulthood  
\- No evidence thus far, but we posit that any marriage between this woman and her companion would have taken place under the old gods of the north and therefore would not have been recognized as official in the Stormlands  
\- Definitely a strong connection to the smallfolk - appeared to be seen as their lady as much as the castle’s lady.  
\- Dr. Waters notes that she may have played a role in the War for the Dawn, based on the “Saviour” inscription - we have contacted Northern University and have planned a trip to analyze that tapestry in full.  
\- Appears that they chose this spot for their burial, a ways away from the rest of the lords and ladies of Storms End  
\- The view is lovely, I can see why they would have wanted to stay here forever.

-

**A note left by Arya Stark’s bedside table on her last morning in Storms End:**

Found an absolutely stunning specimen this morning. Never seen anything like this one - sharp, delicate, completely took my breath away. Didn’t want to disturb her, so I let her sleep a little longer. 

I’m getting coffees and inquiring about check-out times.

G

-

**To: gwaters@rwm.com, ppayne@rwm.com**  
**From: dseaworth@rwm.com**  
**Subject: Excellent work, Gendry**

Gendry, 

Was absolutely thrilled to see how tidy your desk was when I popped in this morning. Podrick, please do your best to follow suit.

Davos

Dr. Davos Seaworth  
Director of Weaponry Research  
Royal Westerosi Museum

-

**A series of text messages exchanged between Gendry Waters and Podrick Payne:**

Pod: Shall I tell Davos why your desk is so organized now?

Gendry: No idea what you’re talking about. 

Pod: Oh, sorry, I thought you and Professor Stark had swept those files off of your desk to make room for some hot and heavy after-hours lovemaking. Or was I misinformed? 

Gendry: ….Who told you this?

Pod: Beth and I talk. Arya tells Beth everything. You get rave reviews, by the way. 

Pod: I won’t tell Davos if you promise to help me with my desk this week. 

Gendry: Fine. 

Gendry: But stay away from Beth

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: jonsnow2@WOL.com**  
**Subject: Are you dating Gendry?**

Arya,

I just ran into Alys Karstark and her husband and she seemed convinced that you were dating Gendry Waters. Am I missing something? I had no idea he had ever contacted you. The three of us should get dinner. I have a lot of questions.

Jon

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**Subject: Casual question**

Arya,

Pod’s a bit younger than Gendry, right? Closer to your age, yeah? Definitely less than a full decade older than me, surely. Please confirm. 

Beth

Beth Cassel  
Dept of Archaeology Administrative Assistant  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: beth.cassel@klu.edu**  
**From: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**Subject: RE: Casual question**

Beth,

No. 

Arya

Arya Stark  
Associate Professor of Archaeology  
Kings Landing University

-

**To: arya.stark@klu.edu**  
**From: edricdayne@udorne.com**  
**Subject: RE: Next Weekend**

Arya, 

Yes, of course you can bring your beau along to Dorne for the weekend. I can’t wait to hear everything. It’s so precious that he thought you and I were an item when we were over in Braavos. 

Also, I can’t believe you two had never heard the phrase “P.H.D.” - you both are so behind the times. I’m delighted for you that he lives up to his title, though. You deserve that. 

See you next weekend,

Ned

Dr. Edric Dayne  
Professor of Archeology  
University of Dorne

-

**A series of tweets from Myranda Royce, a beauty vlogger with a small online following:**

**12:45 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

Absolutely thrilled to be in White Harbor today to celebrate @MyaStoned and her beautiful wife, Wylla. Head to my channel for my full Wedding Look tutorial. x

**8:53 PM @RandaRoyceXO:**

OMG you guys are not going to believe who I've just met at this wedding. I. am. shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this unbeta'd, barely-proofread piece of fluff. I love every single comment you folk leave me. They make my day, truly. I had too much fun writing this fic and I'm really going to miss it, even though it was often a nightmare trying to figure out ways to get personalities across without normal dialogue and descriptions! 
> 
> I really loved adding the little details about historical Arya and Gendry, and I'm really thrilled that you guys seemed to enjoy that too, so I sort of indulged myself with that notetaking bit. Apologies if it was rather heavy-handed.
> 
> Now, let's all go reread [the fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844990/chapters/44724283) and await an update on that masterpiece. x
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTE: Thank you for all of these lovely comments. I didn't realize it was common practice to reply to you lovely people, so I'll try to do a better job of that in the future instead of sitting here and grinning like an idiot at your nice words. Love you all xxxxxx


End file.
